the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/New Sibuna Mission: True Sibunas, CLICK
Greetings to all the losers, the yackers, the enablers, the gays, the lesbians, the mortals, the immortals, the bitches, the angels, the victors, the chosens, the pedophiles, the idiots, the bullies, the spirits, and most importantly, Sibunas. And yes, I write Sibunas in caps. This is another (finally, a little bit meaningful) blog, just different from the others. I don't make a lot of blogs lately, I'd write more of them but I'm just, so busy. *jerome's hair flip*. Although, I don't know why every time in the begging I introduce that this is a blog not a sisterhood club, I don't know, I don't think you're that dumb that you need to be told this is a club. Never mind. I'm gonna need your help now. Yes. Your. Are you surprised or what? And now, let the partying beggin! I don't have a big reason but I just need you to do some things. Go to nick.com I don't need to describe this step, do I? Go to the House of Anubis main page I don't think you're a dumbass so you'll know how to do it. Go to the House of Anubis message boards Here's the link. In case you didn't find it. Or are a lazyass. Sorry not sorry. :) Sign In Write a TOPIC The goal of our fandom is to make the House of Anubis message boards on the top of the message boards list. In July it was the 5th most visited message boards page. Now it's one of the lowest. What you'll need to do is write TOPICS. It can be about ANYTHING! Quotes, Favorite Moments, but please, don't discuss the problems of the show, you might make things worse. (nick.com isn't really a page to hate) You can even make topics about characters, describing what you like about them etc. It also can be about the entire show. Why you love it and else. Try to ask readers questions in the end of your topics. Like: What makes House of Anubis your favorite show, or, Who is your favorite House of Anubis character? Also, don't forget to add in 'Sibuna' at the end of your topic. Title should bring attention to your topic. Try something creative. Demands If you wanna demand Nickelodeon to do something, you gotta do it kindly, maybe with a little bit of humour even. Also, the boards is a right page to ask them, like, to upload episodes of the show or update a game, anything you'd like. One fan asked a moderator if they could upload season 1 episodes on the website, and a month later, they did! (maybe 2 months later, but FOCUS ON THE BLOG) Post it! Don't mix the clear button with the preview button because if you do, your post will go down and you'll have to re-write everything all over. Don't hate Sorry! I'm just scared of -- the consequences... Leave comments on other topics This is one of the most important parts. Once an old topic doesn't get any comments in less than a week, it will get deleted. Less topics - less chances to HOA page be updated. (that's how Nickelodeon works they treat us like monkeys) Don't forget to leave comments on other topics that other fans make, also go to the last page of the boards and comment on the posts with the lowest number of comments. PLEASE HELP. --- Please help, this is a big deal. We're trying to remind Nickelodeon what a strong fandom we all can be. Silly or not, this affects the shows popularity and the website getting updated. They might even make an Sibuna emoticon if we're active on the boards all the time. You may not find this a big deal, but I'm asking you for help, not for myself but for the people who are doing something to keep the fandom active. You mark my words. Sibuna! HELP, don't be a lazy ass. ;) :P Category:Blog posts